The development of a mobile communication technology leads to use of various telecommunication schemes and different frequency bands are used according to countries, regions or telecommunication schemes. Thus, multi-band communication techniques for covering various frequency bands through a single chipset have received attention in recent years. In such multi-band communication techniques, however, a power amplifier has characteristics making it difficult to realize multi-band performance.
In the related art, separate power amplifiers for various frequency bands are used to support multi-band performance, causing an increase in circuit area and economic infeasibility, and this structure is configured to allow an input signal to pass through a switch between two power amplifiers, causing undesired power consumption.